


A Glorious Job

by LordLenne



Series: Secret Job AU [2]
Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Glory Hole, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLenne/pseuds/LordLenne
Summary: Ninten experiences his first glory hole with a certain someone.





	A Glorious Job

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

 **Important Note :** Be reminded that all characters involved in this story are at least the age of 18.

**~W~W~W~**

Ninten stood outside the door, feeling like a total pervert. He didn’t reject this part of his personality, but along the way he admitted to himself how weak he was under pressure. He had never done this before, but rationality and curiosity had easily yielded under sexual desire.

He made one more look around, and took a step into the bathroom. He leaned downwards, his gray hoodie flopping off his head, and wandered his eyes everywhere. It was empty, save for a pair of shoes in _the_ very last stall. His eyes then spotted the slim hairless legs in ripped denim shorts coming out of the top. He knew very well, that despite the hint of feminine features, it was a _male_ in there. He was certain of it, considering the environment he had just been in.

He took one more step, thinking what kind of person was in the stall. Perhaps feminine wasn’t the correct description—a _twink_ sounded more reasonable, and that only persuaded him more to stay as those types of men were always attractive.

Ninten swallowed thickly, then took a few more steps to the other unoccupied stall, knowing what was inside it. In the cramped space was a crudely made hole in the stall divider, though it had been smoothed around the edges, as if a perfect circle had burned right through. His cock twitched just looking at it, letting Ninten know that a part of him definitely wanted to make use of the glory hole.

Ninten closed the stall door, his heart pounding even faster than before, and looked at the hole. Whoever was on the other side had been eagerly waiting: he could hear labored breathing and knew they were just as aroused. Ninten unzipped his fly and pushed down his briefs. His fingers brushing against his member alone were enough to cause a very pleasant sensation course through him.

"You ready?" He felt awkward for saying it, but one finger poked through the hole, beckoning him with assurance. As soon as the finger retreated, Ninten took a deep breath, feeling again like a pervert and leaking precum already just because of how perverted and turned on he was. Before he lost his nerve, Ninten positioned his cock and slowly pushed it through the hole.

A warm hand encircled him almost instantly, tracing along the shaft and he groaned. Ninten was _so_ aroused it made him hypersensitive—even the simple motion of his cock being caressed with care by a stranger sent immense heat rushing through his lower body. The hand tightened, stroking him more firmly, and a thumb rubbed his tip, smearing the precum across the head.

"You like that?" The unknown male’s voice was light and laced with arousal. He was certain the voice also lacked flamboyancy, comparing it to the numerous voices he memorized earlier in the night. He definitely wanted to hear more of this voice—hear it utter more words, maybe some giggles, and if he was lucky, a moan.

"Y-Yeah," Ninten replied.

The guy giggled, almost delightfully girlishly. Then, a hot tongue swiped across his leaking tip and Ninten gasped at the suddenness, and then the pleasure.

"Mmm," hummed the other guy. "I bet you look as good as you taste.”

Ninten’s cheeks burned with timidity—he had never been complimented like this before.  He didn't know what to say. Was his penis _that_ attractive? Did he taste _that_ good? He had never really compared, or understood the reasoning with how other guys could compare. Before he could indulge anymore on his characteristics, he felt lips pressed at his tip with a slight vacuuming force. The lips were soft and damp with warm saliva, just enough to torment him towards the edge of sanity.

Then a hot tongue peeked out, slurping the leaking slit of his cock, and tasting his precum with a soft hum of pleasure. Ninten became distraught at the lack of places to put his hands, and his whole body pressing against the wall only worsened the feeling.

They both stopped dead when the door opened, and Ninten heard a bag hit the floor, presumably to hide his companion’s knees on the ground from view. He turned his feet around to the front as best he could without dislodging his cock, and nothing was said. The entering guy used one the urinals, coughed lightly from a tickle in his throat, washed his hands, and left.

The other male sighed with relief. "Close one. Let’s get you finished and out of here quickly, that okay?"

“Y-Yeah, that’s fine.”

Ninten didn't have chance to think before he spoke—he instinctively didn’t want to intrude on the other guy’s night too long, despite desperately wanting to stay as long as he could. The other male engulfed half of Ninten’s lucky seven inches, tongue dragging along the underside. It was as if the mouth got hotter the deeper his cock was in, and Ninten could only huff with happiness. His limbs were practically turning to jelly in seconds as his cock was sucked, the companion’s head tipping off on occasion to lick and kiss the sides. He then pulled off, ghosting warm breaths over damp skin and Ninten felt his cock jerk in response, straining to find the hot mouth waiting on the other side.

"H-Hey, don't go," he pleaded. He heard his own voice strained with a hint of desperation, but the other male only giggled again.

"Catching my breath," the other male assured. "Don’t worry, I won’t leave you hanging."

Then, his lips were back on him, the pause of cold bathroom air on his cock interrupted by the sudden warmth again. Ninten swore under his breath, and bucked his hips slightly upwards, his bone just rattling the weak stall wall a tiny bit. Ninten heard the cute giggle again.

"Well, aren't you eager?" teased the voice.

Ninten’s face was flushed again, this time redder with embarrassment. "Sorry."

The other male’s tongue touched him again, hand wrapped around the base and jerking his shaft while he licked and sucked at his head back and forth until Ninten became surprised of the fact he went cross-eyed. Ninten loved every second of pleasure he was feeling, but the mouth on the other side still wasn't giving him the push he needed for the release he desperately wanted. The mouth paused again for another obvious breather, with another mocking giggle.

"Maybe I'll stop and leave you like this. Another guy can probably do better than me—"

"No!"

He laughed a little harder, the sound almost killing Ninten with frustration. Ninten felt his slit thumbed again, cock pulsing in his companion’s small, soft hand.

"Hmm—what was that?" he sang. His mouth was so close to his cock again that Ninten felt his words vibrate, killing him once more.

"P-Please, don't stop," Ninten whimpered.

Ninten didn't get to say any more as he felt the mouth descend on him again. This time, more than half of his cock was taken in, as if the male was going for broke this time. Clutching the top of the stall divider and trying not to let his knees give way, Ninten could barely breathe coherently as he was being suck harder, wet and sloppily as saliva dripped from his cock and his own lips.

"I'm close, oh god—!"

The warning failed to cease the action. The other male let out a convincing moan, and that was all Ninten needed. Ninten gasped out loud as his cock twitched multiple times, swelling to its best and spurted into the waiting mouth. The soft wet heat of the mouth only continued, taking every drop of his cum and swallowing it delightedly. Ninten shuddered, his legs shaking more vibrantly as he felt a tongue run over him again to make sure every last drop was collected, and that was just an extra push to cause Ninten to slip out and fall backwards.

“Augh—!"

The dark-haired boy had hit his back against the stall first, immediately followed by his head, and then butt had landed hard onto the floor.

“Are you okay?” inquired the other male.

Ninten gave no answer other than a groan. He wanted to give a response that he was okay—but mostly he wanted to recover from the afterglow of his release, and that required his body to be still and silent.

The three impacts on his body had sounded nasty, but Ninten was overall okay. The other male thought otherwise, hearing that he did not get a response, and rushed out of the other stall. He stood right outside the stall door Ninten was in, and then tapped and knocked on the lock pad. The door had come undone to Ninten’s astonishment, but it was the least of his worries as he saw a charming face painted with concern towards him. It was a blonde male, hair styled like a cowlick, with a slim to average body type that was just as gorgeous as his everything else.

He kneeled to Ninten’s level, placing a hand behind the dark-haired boy’s head to help pillow the impacted spot.

“Sorry,” Ninten managed to utter out. “I’m fine—just recovering from… you know.”

He tilted his head towards the front of his body, where the blonde had quickly peeked over to the softened member. He comprehended his client’s current state, and blushed gracelessly.

“Oh… my bad.” The blonde turned his head away purposely out of modesty. “I should have figured.”

“No, it’s all right,” Ninten told. “I’m happy you’re nice enough to check on me.”

 The blonde returned the eye contact with Ninten, and they smiled at each other. He let out a deep sigh of relief. “All right, lemme help you up.”

He took one of Ninten’s arms around his neck, and they both lifted their selves up with their legs. Ninten took a relieving sigh himself, and felt most of his body mobility returning to him. He pulled up his shorts and zipped himself up, all while the blonde could only nervously watch.

“Thanks,” Ninten said.

“You’re welcome.” The blonde nodded, and then turned around in an attempt to return to the other stall. He paused after just a few steps, and then turned back to Ninten.

“Pretend you didn’t see me, okay?” he asked.

Ninten grinned, and nodded. “I’ll try, but it’ll be hard to forget you.”

The blonde smiled at the compliment, and then returned to his stall, locking the door. Ninten wheezed out again to revitalize his body once more. He proceeded to washed his hands to be sanitarily safe, put his hoodie back on his head, and headed back to his dormitory.

Ninten truly did his best to forget the blonde’s face, but as he told, it was extremely difficult. It wasn’t just because he had found him pretty sexy, but it was mainly for the fact he thought he had seen the boy before. Perhaps at the college he attended? There was definitely striking about the cowlick he saw.

No matter, Ninten was overall satisfied with his first sexual encounter. He was right about thinking it would have been good with stranger, even though it wasn’t completely anonymous. Maybe next time, he’ll try going to one of those gay strip clubs in the area. 


End file.
